The Legendary Dark Servant
by GodofGamingRWBY
Summary: When Sparda died, he believed his task to be over, and his legend to have finally passed. When Eva died, she believed that her life as a whole was over. When Marian is chosen for one of the next masters for the Holy Grail War, her task was only beginning, and as a result, it pulled the Demonic couple back into the world of the living. Sparda and Eva Servant duo with a lot of OCs.


**Early warning: This story is written by a person with limited experience with Fate and Devil May Cry, as much as I hate to admit. However, I endeavor to do my best to remain true to both series in this story. Another warning is that this story will feature a lot of OCs, due to being separate from earlier Grail Wars. For the most part, only the Servants are the same characters you recognize.**

 **But, without further ado, onto the story, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

If you were to ask around Fuyuki, people would most likely know about the strange girl that lived in the Matrinox Manor… Specifically known as Marian Lavitiel Matrinox, the sole heir to everything the Matrinox family ever owned, after her parents died by an untimely accident six years ago. Or rather, assassination, as Marian would realize, since her father had been chosen early for the next Grail War before he was killed.

Marian herself was a 20 year old woman with short brown hair, naturally smooth and kept out of her face, with fairly paled skin due to her shut in nature and dark grey eyes. She would've looked completely ordinary… If it wasn't for the red markings on her right hand, taking the form of two bat like wings with a sword piercing the middle. This was normally covered up by dark gloves, but it was obvious that, while her father was killed, the Grail had simply chosen her as her replacement.

And, considering as the time running short until the war started and Marian STILL hadn't managed to acquire a servant, she wasn't doing so well. Which was why she and her only two servants, the withered Sebastian and the young, perky maid Annabel were in the Matrinox basement, preparing a summoning circle, centered around and alter that held a small glass vial filled with a dark red liquid… Blood.

Specifically, blood of a demon, or at least someone related to a demon, as Sebastian had told her. He wasn't entirely sure himself, but it seemed to be a good enough catalyst for them to try, as they couldn't put it up to chance that they would get a weak servant for the war. They needed a strong one.

In all honesty, Marian could only hope they got one at all.

* * *

 **Darkness**

That was all that filled the void of Sparda's being. Complete, utter darkness. Humorous, considering his title of the "Dark Knight" when compared to his situation, but when he thought about it, it was anything but. He had been denied by both Heaven and Hell, Heaven for his demonic heritage, and Hell for what he had done to it in life. The thought of it made Sparda's being smile a bit, remembering the world he fought to forge with his own hands. His mission may have been a thankless one, if his denial into Heaven was anything to show about it, but he was proud of it anyway.

He may have died, a rather unkindly and insulting way for his kind, but he had at least made a world where Eva and his children would be safe and free from Mundus.

 _Eva…_

Thinking about his wife again, Sparda would've narrowed his eyes. His end had been brought by a servant of Mundus, multiple at that, which indicated that his seal was finally beginning to fade. If he was there…

… Then his family was a prime target for Mundus.

At that, Sparda couldn't help but sigh. Mundus would get his revenge alright… But hopefully Eva knew how to keep his children alive for a bit longer and safe from Mundus's influence. He didn't want them to be put into the same turmoil and strife that he went through.

However, before Sparda could finish that thought, something finally filled his vision, parting the darkness like a golden blade, creating a bright light in his eyes. Ordinarily, Sparda would've ignored the glare, his eyes being able to easily take the light, but due to the fact that they were used to only blackness, the light actually blinded him for a few seconds, causing him to life his arm to shield his eyes as a booming voice spoke out from the light.

* * *

With the summoning circle set, Marian took a deep breath, looking at Sebastian and Annabel as the two nodded, letting her know that it was completely good. With a deep breath, Marian lifted her right hand, looking at the symbol on her hand.

It was time to see what this catalyst would do.

* * *

 **"I hereby propose, my will, my being, to create a body for thy soul, and for your sword to create my fate"**

* * *

Hearing the words, Sparda slowly lowered his hand, his eyes adjusting to the light, taking in the speech he was hearing. Female, without a doubt, and young. Judging by the familiar tug to his being, he was being summoned back into the world. How, exactly was beyond him… He should not be summonable through death, due to his strength and status.

* * *

 **"Abiding to the summonings of the Holy Grail, if thou does accede to my will, then answer me, Noble Spirit!"**

* * *

At that, Sparda couldn't help but smile as he realized it. Something was amplifying this woman's power, allowing it to transcend death itself to contact him. It was strange, to be sure, but one that peaked his curiosity, and urged him to reply. However, just as he began to speak, he heard another voice, one that was all too familiar.

"I hear you, summoner. State your conditions"

* * *

 **"I hereby swear to finish what was started for my family, to be the soul to win and bring an end to this conflict that ravages the world."**

* * *

Sparda could barely listen to the summoner anymore, forcing himself to turn his head to the side, where he had heard the voice, his face draining as he saw a familiar face looking up at him with a tired smile.

Eva.

* * *

 **"You bearer of demon blood, I command you to come forth from the circle of constraint, Noble Spirit!"**

* * *

With that, a sudden torrent of information rushed into Sparda's head, causing his shoulders to fall. There was only one reason Eva was here, and it was similar to the reason he was here. She had died. How, he didn't even know, but the result was clear, "Kind of saddening to meet each other again after all this time, in a place like this" he said after a sigh, "Not my personal pick for a honeymoon."

At that, Eva couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Yes, you had better taste than this, I will admit" she said jokingly, "How do you fare, Sparda?" she asked, causing Sparda to shrug again,

"Fairly good. Easy to relax in the afterlife, though it was getting a bit dull without the gem of my life with me" he replied.

Again, Eva couldn't help but laugh a bit at Sparda, opening her mouth to reply, before pausing and looking at the light. Despite its brightness, she did not even squint her eyes one bit, something that Sparda couldn't help but respect, "... I honestly... Hate to cut our reunion short, Sparda, but I believe we should answer our call. It may relieve some of your boredom" she stated, looking at Sparda as the demon nodded after a second of thought.

"Agreed" he replied, then gestured towards it while bowing slightly, "Ladies first" he said, noticing how Eva merely rolled her eyes slightly at him, before walking forward herself, becoming enveloped in the light as Sparda rose to follow.

* * *

When her chant was finished, Marian remained quiet for a good few seconds, letting the tension be left in the air. Then, she sighed in annoyance, dropping her hand. She had felt the circle come to life, but no servant had come forth. Likely because this damn catalyst was worthless, despite Sebastian's insistence. She'd have to find another one, quick, before the-

Suddenly, the circle suddenly exploded with life, nearly knocking Marian away as the force caused the entire Matrinox Manor to shake on its very foundation. As it stood though, Marian, Sebastian, and Annabel were able to barely avoid getting thrown against a wall, surprisingly.

Soon enough, the shaking suddenly ceased, and as Marian coughed the dust out of her throat, waving a hand in front of he face to clear the smoke, she looked back at the circle… Confused at first, only to quickly find a joy growing in her. She had done it, she had actually summoned a Servant.

… Or rather, when the smoke cleared, two.

The first was a tall, elegant, and extremely beautiful blonde haired woman, wearing a long, crimson overcoat that let a dark dress that covered almost all of her body be showed. If she wasn't standing in the middle of the summoning circle, Marian would've been convinced that she was a normal, everyday human… Just one with a really good fashion sense.

However, that was where the man next to her was different.

The man himself was even taller than the woman, with a face pale and handsome enough to look like it was made out of marble, with slicked back white hair, with pale blue eyes and a single gold monocle covering one eye. He was dressed in a purple victorian outfit, with strange markings on the ends of his sleeves, pant legs, and his collar, complete with a large red jewel around his neck.

Thing was, where the woman seemed human, the man seemed anything but. He practically radiated power as he straightened, surveying the room before resting his eyes upon Marian, smiling just a little bit… Which somehow made Marian slightly terrified of him, since she felt he was just not anything close to human, even more so than regular servants are.

However, if the man noticed her fright, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he simply stepped forward, crossing an arm over in front of him and bowing slightly, "So, you must be our summoner. Allow me to introduce myself-" he began, straightening and looking Marian in the eye before gesturing to the woman, "This is Eva, my wife" he stated, letting Eva wave slightly at Marian before he went back to himself, "And I am Sparda. The Dark Knight. A pleasure to meet you."

For a few seconds, everything was silent after Sparda's last word. However, before Sparda could lift the silence, Marian spoke a single word, reflecting how she was feeling about the introduction,

"What?"

* * *

 **Stats for Rider (Eva)**

 **True Name:** Eva

 **Also known as:** The Wife of Sparda

 _ **Parameters**_

 **Strength:** E

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** D

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** C

 **Noble Phantasm:** A+

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Rank: C**

 **Riding**

 **Rank: C**

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Power of Faith**

 **Rank: B**

In an alternate timeline, where Mundus was able to take over most of the world, Eva's faith in Sparda was the few things that allowed Sparda to halt Mundus' campaign. The simple effect of Eva believing in one's ability to win, be it Sparda or another Servant, increases their ability to fight by a fair margin. Eva herself has no idea that this skill exists for herself, and it simply activates when the conditions are met.

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **Demonic Affection**

 **Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm**

 **Rank: A++**

Eva's legendary accomplishment was becoming the wife of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight, effectively becoming tied to his long history, despite lacking in much of Sparda's own achievements. As a Servant, Eva is capable of summoning Sparda himself into existence, with next to no tax on her master.

* * *

 **Stats for Rider's Noble Phantasm (Sparda)**

 **True name:** Sparda

 **Also known as:** The Legendary Dark Knight.

 _ **Parameters**_

 **Strength:** A(A+) (A++)

 **Endurance:** A (A+) (A++)

 **Agility:** A (A+) (A++)

 **Mana:** B (A+)

 **Luck:** D (C)

 **Noble Phantasms:** A+ (A++)

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Devil Trigger**

 **Rank: A+**

Sparda, being a demon, has access to his true form, becoming a more demonic figure, growing large wings and horns onto his head as his entire body shifts to a more humanoid insect look. In this form, all of Sparda's basic parameters are increased to their next rank, while all of his Noble Phantasms aside from Force Edge are increased in rank as well. However, going into Devil Trigger begins to tax Eva's Master, but can be used indefinitely, unlike his sons. This skill is an upgraded version of Monstrous Strength.

 **Weapon Generation**

 **Rank: C**

True to form, Sparda rarely carries his weapons around at all times. Instead, he simply generates them from the air using magic, allowing him to automatically equip himself with any of his weapons at will. Specifically, he can summon Rebellio, Luce & Ombra, Yamato, and his personal sword.

 **Charisma**

 **Rank: C**

Prior to becoming a champion of the Human race, Sparda was an accomplished General of Hell, giving him an increased ability to lead others.

 **Regeneration**

 **Rank: B**

Sparda, being a demon, has an increased healing speed, being able to regenerate wounds almost at will. However, the regeneration has its limits, and weakens the more wounded Sparda becomes in a fight.

 **Strategist**

 **Rank: C**

Along with being legendary for his skill and power, Sparda was also known as a skilled tactician, earning himself a place at Mundus's side as his tactical advice.

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **Yamato**

 **Type: Anti-World Noble Phantasm**

 **Rank: EX**

The sword used by Sparda's son, Vergil, as a memento from the Dark Knight himself. Yamato is a sword said to be able to cut through nearly everything, including dimensions, due to magical power Sparda infused with the blade. Due to its help in allowing the Dark Knight to defeat all of Hell and seal it away, along with its usage in the hands of his son, Yamato has become an extremely powerful Noble Phantasm, with only a few out matching the blade's ability to cut.

 **The Sword of Sparda**

 **Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm**

 **Rank: A++**

Sparda's personal blade, and the one he used to fight his way through all of hell and slay Mundus, which also holds his demonic power in order to strengthen the seal he placed on Hell, and was later used by a variety of sources, including his sons Dante and Vergil. Simply by wielding this blade, Sparda's Strength, Endurance, and Agility parameters increase to their next rank, and if coupled by Devil Trigger, increases them to A++ each as Sparda uses his true power. However, using his signature blade causes a significant stress on Eva's Master, and can kill all but the strongest Masters if he uses it for too long.

* * *

 **The Second Author's Note: _Hey guys, GodofGamingRWBY, back against from months of death and not updating. Turns out, school is a bit of a killer, especially when you're bombarded with essay after essay, in addition to the fact that I, as a writer, have an extremely difficult time updating after the first few chapters of any of my stories. Annoying, but just how my brain seems to function._**

 _ **So, as my apologies for my disappearance, I bring you this! A Fate x Devil May Cry Crossover featuring the Legendary Dark Knight himself, Sparda. Originally, I was going to run with Vergil, since he was someone I knew well for Devil May Cry and I thought it would be fun to write him. However, that idea was shot down when a friend of mine suggested I use Sparda himself... As he kind of did have a religion centered around him. So, after a week or so of planning, this chapter was made to herald the adventure of Sparda and Eva as they fight in a Holy Grail War against other Servants.**_

 **Who are these other Servants?**

 **... You'll find out.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
